Once Upon A Asylum
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Basically Red, Emma, Ella, Belle, and Aurora are in a asylum. Regina is the main therapist while Blue Fairy is the night nurse and Mary Margret is the head nurse for the woman's ward. I also have this on Tumblr. This is the lives of these women and their...problems because after all life is so boring when you're a good girl. AU of course.
1. Welcome To The Asylum

Emma was being dragged into the hospital by two orderlies. She heard of this place. A lot of people who were pretty violent and nuts ended up here. She didn't belong here of course. She wasn't nuts.

_Of course you're not insane Emma; Jessica was for trying to attack you. But we got her for it. We're too quick for her. _

Emma smiled at the voice. "Of course we are." She smirked, the men ignored the fact that she was talking to herself.

She was brought into a room where a very wolfish girl was being led out in a straightjacket and muzzle. She was fighting against the three men who were forcing her out. Emma saw wild brown locks being whipped around as the woman struggled. When she was almost closed enough to Emma to touch her she grinned from behind the mask.

"You smell delicious. See you in the common room newbie." Her voice was what scared Emma the most because it wasn't creepy at all, it was enticing if anything.

"Red! Another outburst like that and you will not be allowed out of your room for a month." A strong loud voice boomed from inside the room.

The restrained girl was quiet and stopped struggling after that. Emma was sat in the car directly across from the woman leaning on the outside of the desk.

"Hello Miss Swan. Welcome to Storybrooke Asylum for the Mentally and Criminally insane. I am Dr. Mills; I'm the head psychiatrics here. I take it you know why you were brought here?" Regina asked making sure she kept eye contact with Emma.

"The judge thought this would be better for me than prison." Emma answered dully. _That's right Baby Girl. Tell her what she wants to hear._

"As they suggest for most the people here. You are not the most dangerous one we have dealt with. The girl you passed coming in, she ate her boyfriend. She isn't the most dangerous we've dealt with. We can help you get better Miss Swan. We can quite the voices and help you feel at ease." Regina gave this type of speech to many people. She wasn't planning on having the first fellow patient Emma met be Red, but Emma arrived early.

_She's trying to get rid of me Baby Girl. _"I don't need help. I agreed to come here because I would get more freedom here than in prison." Emma stood up, only to be forced back down by the two men standing behind her.

"Of course you don't Miss Swan. You will be meeting with me every other day for therapy. If you behave and get along with the other girls you will be allowed privileges such as being allowed out of your room, tv time, things like that. If you misbehave you will be locked in isolation, have those privileges taken away and if you ever attack anyone on these grounds, you will end up in a room that makes the isolation room look like Disneyland. Do I make myself clear?" Regina's voice grew with forcefulness as she continued.

_You bitch you can't force us to do anything. Tell her Emma. Tell her how the second she turns her back on us we'll take that pen off the desk and jab it in her neck. _"Of course." Emma saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see a woman standing in the doorway.

"I see you've spotted Dr. Blancher. She is in charge of your ward; she's going to show you around and to your room. Remember Miss Swan, you just got here, it'd be a shame if you lost privileges you have yet to enjoy." Regina smiled as the blonde got up and walked over to the other woman.

"Hello Emma. I'm Mary Margret. If anything is wrong you need to tell me okay? That means if any of the girls are giving you trouble or anything like that. We want to make sure every feels at home here okay?" Mary Margret smiled sweetly at her. Emma couldn't help but smile back.

_She's planning something. We can't trust her Baby Girl. _Emma nodded her head along to the voice, gave him the name Charlie but she tried not to say his name too much. When she was five he told her not to wear it out.

Emma was led into a large cafeteria like room. "This is the dinning hall, you have to eat all your meals here. No skipping." Emma nodded taking note of one table they passed with what looked like dried blood on it.

"Oh, you spotted Red's table. I heard you met her when you came in. She earned the privileged to eat here once, she was fine for a while until another girl came in, Red tore her ear off. Don't worry though, that was years ago and she hasn't done anything like that since." Mary Margret smiled at Emma hoping to put her at ease. "The other girl is fine too. She left a year ago." She led her to a room where three girls were lounging on the couch and chairs gathered around a TV. "These are your ward-mates. The girl on the chair is Belle, she will be sharing your room with you. The blonde biting her nails is Aurora." Mary Margret gestured to her. "The last one is Ella. Girls this is Emma. She'll be staying with us for a while." The girls had no response to her really. Ella turned to look at her, licked her lips, made the eating someone out gesture and turned back to the TV and running her foot up Aurora's leg. "Let's go see your room Emma." Mary Margret smiled gesturing down the hall to the bedrooms.

All the doors were open but one.

The rooms were pretty standard, two beds, two dressers, a shelf by the bed; Belle it seemed was a big reader as her shelf was completely full of books.

"After a few weeks here of behaving you can hang posters or pictures up. Someone is already packing up your things and will send you clothes, when you are allowed to wear them. That normally happens within the first few days. It's also the one of the first to go." She smiled at Emma once again. "I'll let you get to know the other girls and settle in. Come get me if you need anything." Mary Margret left the room and Emma watched her go down the hall and disappear.

_Thank God she's gone. Let's go see the nut jobs. I thought the non-nail biter blonde was humping the couch. _

"Charlie that's fucked up even for you."

…

Lights out was an hour ago, the only light in the room was from the bright full moon outside and Emma couldn't handle it. It was eleven o'clock; she was never in bed at this time, unless it was in a non-sleeping kind of way.

She heard rustling from across the room and watched her roommate, who has not uttered a single word get up.

Now Emma normally wouldn't care, but she was restless, and she was bored. She poked her head out of the doorway and watched Belle walk down the hall to the only closed door and gently knock on it, looking into the wired window.

"Red. Red are you awake?" Emma was shocked to hear the other girl speak, never the less with a lovely accent.

"Now I am…" After a few moments Red gave her reply, mostly likely just being woken.

"When are they letting you out?" Belle asked trying to pull herself up by the edge of the glass in the door so she could see better.

"I have a feeling the answer is never." She always felt trapped and caged in this room, not that they cared.

"But you've been good haven't you? You haven't attacked anyone in a while, at least not intentional." Belle was grateful that Red was never punished for incidents that occulted because she was triggered if they were held against her the girl would never be allowed out.

"Yes…go back to bed, newbie is watching." Red pointed over to where Emma was walked back to her bed which was bolted to the wall and floor. "We'll talk tomorrow Belle. Just get some rest."

Emma rushed back in the room and faked sleep. When Belle walked in she went straight to bed, she didn't try and get Emma to keep quiet about what she saw.

…

She heard a woman walking out in the halls, it sounded like she stopped.

"Red calm down." Emma wasn't even aware the girl wasn't asleep, but if she listened closely she could hear a banging noise. "Red, do you need help calming down?" Emma figured she nodded her answered since she heard keys jingle and a lock being turned. "Red lie down. Red! You need to go lie down! Ow! Red! Stop!" Emma heard what sounded like five or seven men running down the hall and flinched at the thought of what Red was doing to that woman.

"Red let her go!" A male voice yelled, Emma heard more fighting and a yelp she guessed came from Red.

"Call Dr. Mills get her in now." The woman's voice sounded, Emma was glad if she was hurt it wasn't too bad. She watched the group of people pass by her door, and saw the woman was holding her arm which was bleeding pretty badly.

Emma drifted back to sleep after that. Until she woke up by the sound of heels clicking and a large door being forced open.

"What was your dream about Red?" Regina's tone was a mix between concern and anger. A few moments passed. "Red I want you to know that Keegan is going to be okay. You just gave her a cut."

"She's going to be okay?" Emma was shocked at the difference in Red's voice; it no longer had its flare but instead reminded her of a small child.

"Yes she is. After a band-air and a shot of vodka she'll be good as new." The shot of vodka part caused a small laugh to leave Red's lips. "Now, let's talk about what this dream was about."

"I don't want to talk about my dream…" Red's voice was so quiet Emma and to strain herself trying to hear.

"Keegan said Belle came here and was talking to you. Would you tell her your dream?" Regina just needed Red to discuss it, which would be a large help alone. Emma once again had to guess Red's response since no words passed her lips. "Why won't you tell her it? She's your friend, I'm sure she's just as concerned as the rest of us."

"She doesn't need to add to her own nightmares."

"Okay fair enough."

"I could write them down after I have them…"

"Red, you know we can't leave a pen or pencil in here with you again. We don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I promise I won't again."

"I'm sorry dear; I just don't want to take that chance." Emma was debating if she should try and see if she could see what was going on. "Since you haven't had any incidents in a few days, if you discuss your dream with someone, anyone we'll let you have your phone privileges back." Regina knew this was a big bribe for Red, right under visitor privileges.

"Can I have them without talking about my dream?"

"Sorry dear, no dream talk, no phone. It's very important that you discuss these things so that way there is less power for them to hold over you." Regina's heel clicked against the floor. "When you're ready to talk I'll be back."

Emma hear Regina walk past her door and pause. "Belle I know you are awake. If you can get Red to talk to you about her dream, I will personally take you to the bookstore so you can pick out whatever books your heart desires." Emma guessed Belle nodded and Regina walked away. "Good girl."

…

Morning came quickly and Emma was forced out into the common room. She decided to curl up on the corner of the couch.

Belle was sitting outside Red's door with her back to the cold steel. She didn't say anything, but when she first went over they did make eye contact.

Ella was finally out of her room and sat almost on Emma's lap. "What did you do sexy?" Ella asked trying to run her hand along Emma's thigh only to have the other woman slap it away.

"Nothing…" _We need to keep an eye on her. She might give us trouble. _

"Fine, what's wrong with you then?" Ella asked tilting her head to the side to look at her.

"Nothing is wrong with me." _That's right Baby Girl, we're fine. Nothing is wrong with us at all. _"You however need to back the fuck up before I break that hand of yours off." _She's going to try and hurt us, why is she wearing long sleeves? Hidden knife maybe? _

"Emma! We do not threat other people here. Ella remember what we discussed about personal space?" Mary Margret came out of nowhere.

"That most people want a nice amount of space between them and someone else. Belle and Red don't follow personal space; whenever Red is let out she just lies on the couch with her head in Belle's lap. Not even in the fun way…" Ella pointed out glancing at the other in question.

"Belle and Red are friends they decided that they were okay with that much space between them." Mary Margret knew that she mostly likely shouldn't let them sit like that but Red always seemed to calm down and relax fully when she was that close to Belle. "You can do that with people too. If they agree beforehand." She knew Ella had boundaries issues they were working on them.

"Emma can I eat you out?" Ella asked in dead seriousness.

"Fuck no." Emma decided to go sit on the chair instead.

"Mary Margret it didn't work! What you said was a bunch of shit!" Ella screamed at the woman but she was already next to Belle.

"If you promise to speak at least one sentence a day." She pointed to Belle. "And you talk about your nightmares in therapy; I will let you in for twenty minutes." She had discussed something like this with Regina who figured if they kept a close on the girls it could be very beneficial for both their recoveries.

"I promise." Belle spoke which made Mary Margret wished they did this sooner.

"Me too." Red said. So without another word she opened the door.

Belle rushed in and raced to Red. This being the first time they were able to touch each other without Red wearing the muzzle and jacket.

"I never noticed how soft your arms were." Belle spoke as she ran her hand up the older girl's arm.

"Don't forget the deal!" Mary Margret called through the door. "Twenty minutes and Belle, you better start talking to other people aside from Red."

"I will."

…

Emma was being forced out of the common room now apparently it was breakfast. Belle didn't even take a second to get up from her spot by Red's door, Ella got up by placing her hand on Emma to push herself up, as well as her boobs in Emma's face.

"Aurora! This includes you!" Mary Margret went into the hiding blonde's room only to see the girl 'sleeping'. "I saw you come in five minutes ago. Stop faking and go to the dining hall." Emma found out this was a tri-daily thing. Every time it was meal time Aurora would disappear into her room and pretend to be asleep.

"You have three seconds before I force an IV into you and fill it with enough calories that you'll gain ten pounds for every meal given to you that way." This of course was impossible as far as she knew but Aurora didn't and it usually got her up right away, at least if she ate her meals, she could control how much she ate and how many calories she gained.

Aurora got up right away. "Okay I'm up."

The food wasn't bad. She had worse, however Ella discussing about how to fuck yourself with a spork without cutting up yourself that she could do without.

"I don't see why they have to force me to come here, while Red gets to stay in her room…" Aurora complained pushing her food around on her plate.

"Red might eat someone that's why…" Ella pointed out, remembering when Red attacked her.

"She doesn't eat people…." Belle spoke up for the first time, which of course made Ella and Aurora stare.

"Yeah she does Belle….that's why she's here. She ate people, you had to have seen her trial, and it was all over every channel." Elle pointed out, stabbing her hashbrowns with her spork.

_If we let her out, maybe she'll take care of everyone and we can leave? _Emma nodded her head in agreement. "Why not give it a shot."

"Give what a shot sexy?"

"Nothing…"

…

Emma was sitting on the couch in Regina's session room.

"I want you to tell me everything that happened that made you attack that girl." Regina was sitting in a chair across from her with her legs crossed.

"It was self defense. She was planning to attack me." Emma pointed out, she mentioned this in court of course but they didn't seem to care.

"How did you know she was going to attack you?" Regina wasn't writing anything down which did help Emma relax a bit.

_We could see it in her eyes, her body language screamed I'll gut you bitch. _"Her body language was threatening…"

"Charlie didn't tell you she was going to?"

_How does she know my name? You told her didn't you, you little cunt! I should have let her kill you! _This wasn't the first time Charlie was mad at her. "Who's Charlie?" Emma was good at pretending not to know who Charlie was.

"You tell me Miss Swan, they said you were talking to a Charlie in your cell before the trial." Regina reached over to the table and picked up a folder, she flipped through it a few times until she came to the sheet she was looking for. " 'Charlie this is all your fault, you didn't tell me people were watching, we should have gotten her alone…No! They're not getting rid of you!' Sound familiar Miss Swan? "

"Nope…must've been high off the sink." She shrugged.

"Alright. Why did you attack her? Aside from the fact that you thought she was about to attack you." Regina was more than ready to use hypnosis to help her remember.

"No other reason, I told you it was self-defense." Emma crossed her arms.

"Okay, get through every little detail of the day then. Start with why you were in that park."

"I don't remember much…" Emma shrugged.

"We can try hypnosis if you think it will help you remember." Regina did use it on almost all of her patience.

"No!" Emma was afraid if they did that then she would talk about Charlie and he would be mad at her.

"Are then, let's see what you do remember." Regina could wait all night for Emma to start talking.

"Fine. I was in the park…I was walking. I felt someone's eyes on me. Turned around saw Jessica glaring at me. She moved towards me so I attacked her." Emma shrugged.

"How did you attack her?"

"I punched her."

"Miss Swan…"

"I did! I hit her once, I don't know why she was in a coma, I only hit her once!" Emma was almost shouting now.

"No you didn't. You slammed her face into a tree over and over. If someone didn't pull you off her, she would be dead now. Emma, if you're not honest during these sessions we can't help you. Our goal is too make you better and help you. Not to judge. Like I told you before, you're not the worst or dangerous person to come here. I have treated fare worse. Please be honest. Now do you really only remember hitting her once?" Regina was good at ready body language, you needed to be for her job, Emma seemed like she was hiding something but not really lying.

"I really only remember hitting her once…" Emma suddenly found the lose thread on her sleeve to be the most interesting thing in the world.

"You know the attack was on video thanks to street cameras that have been installed for over a decade?"

"Yes…they played it at the trial. I think they mostly wanted to see my reaction to it." Emma made a point to not look at it as it was played; the prosecutor said that she couldn't look at the type due to her guilt, something she wouldn't have if she was mentally ill.

"I'm going to play it. I want you to watch it okay? If it gets too hard for you, let me know and we'll stop." Emma nodded pulling her knees in closer.

Regina turned her computer screen around and hit play on the keyboard, for once her computer decided not to make a fool out of her.

**Emma was walking down a street, her lips were moving but she appeared to be having a full on conversation with someone. After a few minutes of this Emma's head spins around so quickly Regina is surprised she didn't get whiplash from the speed. She turned her head back around slowly, her lips moved some more, Regina really wished she could read lips just so she could know what was being whispered. **

**The teenage girl, who was sitting at a bench behind Emma when the woman first walked down the street, now got up fiddling with her phone. With her attention completely on the phone she couldn't see the blonde woman charge at her slamming her into a tree next to the bench, grabbing a fist full of hair as she slammed her face first into the hard worn bark of the large tick tree. Emma was saying something the entire time, but the girl's screams drowned her out. **

Regina knew there was three more minutes of the head bashing and glanced at Emma who was sobbing into her knees. She paused it and turned off the screen. "Emma do you remember doing this?" Her voice was gentle as if speaking to a kitten that hid under the couch. The blonde shook her head, Emma also thought it was odd hearing her first name pass the doctor's lips for the first time since she met her.

She couldn't understand how that happened. _We had to get her before she got us. You know that Baby Girl, this woman is trying to make you think I'm not protecting you. _

Regina was now sitting next to Emma on the couch. "Emma, what is going on right now? You need to talk about it to make it feel better." Regina was trying to get through to her, she knew it would take time but from her reaction, Emma didn't seem to think she was a violent person. Sure she saw the girl's face after but she had thought that was from one punch.

"I-I didn't…" Emma couldn't even finish her sentence. She felt Regina's arm wrap around her back, rubbing gently circles on it.

"It's okay. Everything is okay now, you're safe." Regina cooed. "I promise that as long as you're here you won't do that again okay." Emma nodded.

…

Emma was curled up in bed, silent tears running down her face whenever she closed her eyes, unable to see anything but that video.

_Now, now Baby Girl this is what Darwin meant to happen, what you would've learned all about in biology class if you didn't spend it dreaming about fucking the hot intern with her long brown locks. We did nothing wrong, its kill or be killed. That Red girl knows what it's all about. So does that blonde one that humps everything, its fuck or be fucked. If you listen to that woman you'll end up being fucked, tossed out on your ass with nothing. Not even me!_

Emma stayed quiet, she didn't feel like talking to Charlie right now. She didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.

"Emma…Emma are you awake?" Belle's quiet voice asked from across the room.

"No…"

"Okay…well when you wake up, if you want…you can read one of my books." Belle gave the girl a soft small smile even though the blonde couldn't see it with her back turned.

Emma ignored her and tried to fall asleep.

"If she goes all comatose I call fucking her first." Emma could make out Ella's voice and really thought about beat the shit out of her.

"I think she'll get along better with Red…" Aurora admitted much to Belle's displeasure.

"What? They're both nuts." Aurora shrugged wondering why she was getting a glare from the sweet quiet girl.


	2. Blood Runs Hot & Red

Blood runs hot and red.

Red was sitting on the couch in Regina's office. She knew what today was, she heard the news on the tv even though Mary Margret tried to turn it off in time.

"Do you want to talk about your mother?" Regina asked, after almost a decade of session she pretty much just let Red decide what they would talk about.

"You mean do I want to talk about my father and what happened to him." Red turned to lie back on the couch; Regina never kept the restraints on her during their sessions.

"If that's what you want to talk about then yes." Regina knew they discussed it before but it never hurt to touch bases.

"I guess it would seem fitting, today being the day he was found dead." Red shifted again, she never could sit still for long. "She's dead though right?"

Regina nodded. "Yes she died in a car crash on her way from the jail to a hospital." She knew that Red had almost a fear of sorts of her mother, mostly because she has seen the tape and doesn't understand how someone can hold a gun to their own small child.

"Do you want to see if you remember anything new?" Regina picked up the red pendent she used only on Red.

"Why not."

**Anita Lucas was in her basement; her two year old daughter was in the playpen off to the side of the bloodstained table. She made sure that her tools were all ready by the table. **

"**Mommy is about to do something special, and Daddy is going to be happy for once." She looked down at her daughter before she picked something up. **

**She disappeared for a moment and came back out with a gun and some man. **

"**Get on the table or I'll blow her brains out." The gun was now pointed at the little girl in the play pen. The man looked at the woman before he did as he was ordered. **

"**Honey you don't have to do this." He was clearly under the impression he could reason with her. How wrong he was.**

"**You were planning on leaving me and taking her with you! She needs me. Every girl needs her mother." **

"**I wasn't planning on leaving you I swear." His breathing sped up as she grabbed the tick leather straps from under the table and used them to restrain him, all while keeping on hand on the gun and pointing it at the little girl, if he fought her she'd kill the kid. **

"**Liar! You had the plane tickets and everything bought." She had him now fully trapped on the table and went to get her tools finally laying the gun down. She picked up a bloody hacksaw and held it right about his left knee. **

"**Take her upstairs. Anita, do want you want to me but not in front of her. She shouldn't see this." He knew he should be staring at the woman ready to cut off his leg but like any good parent he wanted to keep his daughter safe and allowing her to be in the room when her mother is murdering her father isn't doing that. **

"**She's fine. She needs to see why Daddy won't be around anymore and if she tries the same thing she'll end up like Daddy." Anita took the saw and started to slowly cut into her husband's leg. He screamed bloody murder of course. That's to be expected the little girl in the playpen just laughed and clapped her hands mistaking her father's actions for ones of playing. Anita however looked at the toddler and thought she was fully aware of what was happening to her father and was enjoying it. **

"**Just like her mommy." The woman had just got the leg off fully and the man was near unconsciousness. Anita took the leg and placed it on her work bench, also blood stained and used a chainsaw to separate the foot from the rest of the leg. She took the served leg and tossed it into the playpen, causing some blood to splatter onto the child. She took the rest of the leg wrapped it up in plastic and walked over to the deepfreeze to put it in along with the other served boy parts. **

**She grabbed a potato peeler and grinned. He kept his eyes on her as she raked it down his arms, peeling the skin off layer after layer. The toddler in the playpen had just crawled over to the foot and was now sucking on it. There was a loud bang from upstairs and Anita stopped doing what she did to see what it was. **

**The man looked over at the toddler in the playpen and smiled at her. He closed his eyes while the toddler started calling out for him and raising her arms. **

"**Uppie Daddy, uppie." She kept repeating trying to get up. **

Regina snapped Red out of it as soon as she started to see the girl shake. Bringing up memories from a very early age was risky; you never knew how much was real. The banging upstairs was the police; Anita had practiced on homeless people and runaway teens before she worked up to her husband. When the police went downstairs to the basement they found VHSs of her killing them with Red in a playpen close by every time, they found Red in the playpen covered in blood and playing with a severed foot, everyone assumed it was her father's. The deepfreeze was filled with body parts and they had reason to believe that Anita was cooking and eating them.

"Are you okay Red?" Regina was gently holding the girl's arm, which she had wrapped around herself. She nodded sitting up so she could lean on Regina fully.

"You've been behaving a lot lately. Would you be okay with making a phone call today?" Regina knew how much Red missed her grandmother who was the only family she had left.

"Really?" Red hadn't been allowed phone calls for so long.

"I don't see why not." Regina was willing to do anything to make Red feel better on today.

"But, first I want to talk about your dream; Dr. Blanchard said you were willing to talk about it now." Regina knew that Red agreed so she could spend time with Belle and only for that reason.

"Yeah…I guess…" Red sighed still content to stay this close to Regina. "Can I call someone first? Please?" Regina smiled down at her and nodded.

"Sure Red." She got up and took the cordless phone off her desk. "I take it you're going to call your grandmother?" Red nodded so Regina punched in the number for the woman. "Here you go, I'll be just outside the door if you need me for anything you come get me okay?" Red nodded and Regina left the room.

"Hello? Granny?" She heard the girl's voice break before she closed the door, she hated that she couldn't allow them to talk everyday but if Red had an incident without a known trigger she had to do something.

…

Emma was sitting on the couch in the common room watching the news, which Ella kept turning back on.

"_Twenty two years ago a woman in Boston killed and ate fifteen people. When the police raided her house to arrest her, they found a collection of home movies, all of her killing her victims with a toddler nearby. The toddler name is Elizabeth Lucas but we came to call this little girl Red, because she was always covered in blood on screen. It's no secret what became of her. Almost ten years ago she was arrested for killing and eating her boyfriend._"

They showed the mug shot of Red, she couldn't have been much older than fourteen and had dried blood around her mouth and hands. Emma was shocked she didn't know how long Red had been there, or that she was a second generation cannibal. It was doing this every half hour, give people a recap of what happened before they would show videos of bloody body parts, blood covered Red in a playpen with severed limbs. Emma wasn't surprised this kid went nuts. The tv turned off and Mary Margret was standing in front of it glaring at Ella.

"Ella, come with me now. I told you three times before not to turn on the news." The older woman stared down the young blonde.

"I don't see why I can't; I look forward to this every year. Red isn't here to see how fucked up her gene pool is." Ella crossed her arms, every year she got in trouble for this. "I mean you let her family visit, but not mine."

"We don't let your father visit because he's in jail for sexually abusing you. You know that we don't let any news show that are about other patients on." She was getting tired of repeating herself every year. "It doesn't matter if they're here to hear it or not." She grabbed Ella's arm and dragged her up and lead her out of the room.

Belle moved closer to Emma and looked at her.

"It's not Red's fault. I read her file, she has black outs. She didn't kill anyone." Belle explained.

"Hey, makes no difference to me if she did or not." Emma shrugged she honestly didn't care, the way she looked at it everyone in here was fucked up.

Belle turned the TV back on and flipped through the channels and smiled when she found some show.

"Do you like South of Nowhere?" She asked Emma, if she was talking this much to Emma maybe they'd let her spend an hour with Red in her room.

"Never heard of it." Emma was looking at the screen and saw some woman drag a teen girl down a flight of stairs by her hair.

"Emma! Emma! Stop!" Mary Margret was shouting which was confusing Emma because she didn't know when she came back in.

Emma felt two sets of arms wrap around her arms pulling her back. Poor Aurora was under Emma her face looked pretty bad and covered in blood.

"Bring her to her room and Aurora to the infirmary." Mary Margret ordered the nurses before following them into Emma's room.

"Emma, do you want to tell me what happened?" The older woman asked kneeling down in front of the blonde.

"I was watching TV with Belle, than you were yelling at me to stop. But I don't know what you wanted me to stop doing." Emma looked up at her confused. _I needed to test the security; I need to figure out how to let the cannibal out so she could kill everyone for us. _"We are not going through with that." Emma muttered without thinking about what she was doing.

"Not going through with what Emma?" Mary Margret knew that they thought Emma heard voices but to see her talk to the voice was something else.

"Nothing." She looked up panicked.

"Okay, you don't remember attacking Aurora do you?"

"No…is she going to be okay?"

"I think so. I want you to stay here until Regina comes to talk to you okay? We just need to see what caused you to lash out."

"Okay. I'm sorry." Emma looked down at her hands in her lap.

"It's going to be okay Emma." Mary Margret smiled before she turned around.

_Kill her now! We can take her out so easily Baby Girl. We don't need anyone else's help._

Emma just placed her hands over her ears and curled up on her side silently begging for Charlie to shut up.

…

Red was lying on the couch again, her head on Regina's lap.

"I saw what I did…to Peter. I could taste his blood in my mouth, feel it on my hands…" She paused, she was slowly explaining to Regina her dream last night, she always had the same two, one was about a woman and the other was about what she did to Peter.

"The police showed you the pictures Red. It's possible that you fabricated a memory based on the pictures." Regina knew if the dream was that vivid it was rare that it wasn't real.

"You think so?" Red looked up at her with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"It's a possibility." Regina knew how delicate this situation was with Red.

…

Regina knew she had to deal with Emma but there was someone far more dangerous who needed her attention first. She was currently in the basement of the hospital walking down a empty hallway which had a large see-through room at the end of it. There was a woman sitting on a bed in this room, wrapped in restraints, there was even one on her left ankle keeping her near the bed.

Regina opened the door with one of her keys and walked in.

"Feel like talking today?" She asked their possible most dangerous patient.

"I want to see my daughter." The woman said not even looking at Regina, she always said this.

"You killed her, shortly before you killed your husband. He wasn't cooperating with you and you shot the child."

"I didn't kill her. I can feel her. She's still alive."

"You're delusional dear. We've been through this, you created your own version of what happened to deal with the guilt of killing her."

"I'll be content with just a photo."

"You can't see a recent photo of someone who died." Regina sighed this was going nowhere she turned around ready to leave.

"I didn't kill her!" The woman screamed.

"But you did, you killed her, ruined her life. Your daughter Elizabeth is dead Anita, because of your actions." Regina walked down the hallway ignoring the older woman's screams of objections.


	3. Hello Mother, Hello Father

Regina sighed as she stared at Belle. She was admitted into this hospital four years ago and they still didn't have an answer for why.

"Do you want to talk about your father Belle?" Regina asked already knowing the answer.

"No thank you." Belle answered staring off into space.

"What do you want to talk about?" She fought off the urge to groan when Belle shrugged. "How about your mother? No. Childhood? No. How about your new roommate? You must like living with Emma better than Ella." Regina was the one who ordered Ella to change rooms after what she did to Belle.

"I like Emma. She doesn't climb into my bed like Ella use to." Belle shrugged. "When are we going to the bookstore?"

"I can't take you off grounds without knowing your possible triggers." Regina was glad after four years she finally had some leverage.

"I don't have any. I'm not like Red and Emma, I'm not ill. I knew what I was doing."

"You were fully aware of what you were going when you smashed that heavy clock into your father's head?" Regina asked. Belle just smiled and nodded.

"He deserved it."

"What did he do to deserve it?"

"Something bad."

"Like what?"

"Like something really bad." Belle clearly wasn't going to open up about this.

"Would he get along well with Red's mom?" Regina needed to have some idea on what this man did before she could help Belle heal from it.

"No one should be allowed to get along with her after what she did to Red."

"I agree Belle, that woman was a monster but I'm trying to figure out what your father did."

"Something bad. But he never killed anyone." Regina nodded, at least it was progress.

"Today's Sunday. All the bookstores are closed. If you give me a reason how your father was bad, without saying he did something bad. I will take you first thing tomorrow." Regina was determined to know what her father did; it was needed and important to her recovery.

"He did an action that was evil." Belle grinned up at Regina, she did listen to Regina.

"Do you want to end the session on this note Belle?"

"Yes please, I want to go make sure Red is okay." Belle didn't like leaving Red for too long.

"Alright, I'll see you in two days okay? We'll discuss your father again, a proper answer this time, no loop holes." Regina winked before letting two orderlies in so they could escort Belle back to the ward.

…

Ella was currently leaning her head on Aurora's shoulder. The other girl was so drugged out on the pain killers she was as happy as could be. Ella was glad that she could slip her hand anywhere on Aurora without the girl even caring.

Emma was sitting on the overstuffed chair away from the pair, she felt bad about what happened to Aurora, she was in this place due to an eating disorder that had more underlying mental problems than anything else.

_Soon, we'll kill them all. Soon we'll be out baby girl. Let Charlie take care of you. _Emma covered her ears. She was trying not to listen to him anymore, not after he attacked Aurora.

"I like you better than Belle. She use to struggle." Ella smiled onto the girl's shoulder.

Emma wasn't sure how to even respond to that so she chose not to.

Soon Belle came back, going straight to Red's room.

"Why is she in here?" Emma asked looking down the hall where Belle just went.

"Bashed her father's head in with a clock. It was on the national news. No one knows why." Ella seemed to know the most about everyone.

"If she just committed murder why is she here?" Emma didn't think the other girl was crazy.

"Well she just snapped one day. They figured something big must have happened in her head. The day before she was fine at school, you know Belle quiet mannered and all. Just went on home grabbed a clock of the fireplace and bashed Daddy's head in. When a girl like her snaps you know there must have been a reason. Since her father was a renowned businessman they all figured she was nuts." Ella was now half curled up into Aurora.

Belle was leaning on Red's door. "Hey Red."

"Go away Belle, I just want to sleep." Red said through the door turning her back to it in her room.

"Okay…" Belle looked like someone kicked her puppy before she got up and whispered. "I love you."

…

Regina was in her office packing up a few things she was going to look over at home when Mary Margret walked in.

"Still no progress with Belle?" She asked stepping into the office.

"Some. Her father, did something bad." Regina sighed. "I honestly don't think this girl needs to be here. She killed him but doesn't even push anyone."

"She hasn't wanted to hurt anyone else. Well expect maybe Anita but that is just because of what she did to Red." Mary Margret shrugged.

"Do you think we should do something about those two? Co-dependency is not a healthy relationship." Regina closed her briefcase. "Right now they seem to be helping the other get better."

"I suppose, it would be easier to nip it in the bud than wait for it to grow. Oh I almost forgot. Mrs. Lucas called wondering about Red's progress."

"Did you tell her?" Mary Margret nodded. "Good, Red getting better is a double edge sword. If she leaves here she goes to prison for the rest of her life. If she goes to prison she'll be killed within a year at the most." Regina sighed; she didn't want those to be the only options for someone.

"Just because her house was ransacked a few times and she was jumped doesn't mean they'll kill her in prison."

"Cannibals in prisons fare the same fate as the women beaters and pedophiles." Regina didn't understand it either but it wasn't like Red would go into a minimal security prison. "Plus let's face it, she will get her ass raped so many times."

…

Regina walked down the hallway in the old cold building. She went home and stayed until Henry went to bed. Her father was watching him while she did this. She didn't want to but she knew she had to. She needed help keeping Anita under control.

"You never visit anymore dear. It's almost like you're ashamed to come here or something." The voice spoke up with Regina got within sight of the door.

"Hello to you too mother."

"I take it you're not here to tell me about an engagement or something of like? Still raising a child alone? Like an old maid?" Cora was sitting on the bed in the hospital scrubs she was forced to wear behind her locked door.

"I need your opinion on treatment."

"Let them free. Set them lose on the town." Cora smiled the same smile that was in her mug shot, on the news.

"I am being serious mother." Regina sighed her mother always liked her games. "You remember the case of Anita Lucas yes?"

"Of course. I helped her become what she is today. What about her?"

"We told her, she killed her daughter. We told the public she died in a car crash. Anita has been more…adamant that her daughter is alive."

"So tell her she is."

"If she knows Red is alive she might try to break out and find her. We don't know if she wants to kill Red or train her in the art of mass murder."

"I never tried to kill you or show you the art of my craft. Why would this woman?"

"Because it is more normal for serial killers to want to have someone continue on their work."

"Oh yeah, I told Anita how to get people alone and gab them. Stupid bitch started eating the hearts. I told her to put them in jars. Even you could've done a better job." Cora shrugged. "Then again maybe she'll regard her daughter like I regard you. As a total failure and disappointment."

Regina rolled her eyes and turned around. "You are always such a great help mother."

…

Emma was lying in bed after light's out glancing at Belle. "Why are there no males in this place, minus a handful of orderlies?"

Belle shifted in bed until she was facing Emma. "We use to have a male nurse during the night shifts instead of Keegan."

"What happened to him?"

"Red ripped his hand off. He had a habit of being a rapist. He mostly went to Ella. But one night he thought he would try to rape Red. It was during a full moon, it wasn't her fault. Long story short he's in jail." Belle smiled.

"She ate an orderlies and that's fine?"

"Well no, but it was self-defense. I mean when she clawed at Dr. Whale she got in trouble. He was just trying to give her a flu shot. He did fuck Ella a lot though…but then again with her it's hard to tell who started it." Belle shrugged. "Sometimes Red can't help what she does. She doesn't know she's doing it. Like with you when you attacked Aurora." Belle usually stayed up after lights out to seek over to Red and talk to her but she was too tired.

"What happened to the guy who lost his hand?"

"Regina said he's in jail. He was using a hook while waiting for sentencing."

…

Regina was glad to finally be home. She tucked Henry in and was getting ready herself for bed.

Sometimes in her line of work it was hard not to take the work home with her. It was the kind of things that stuck to her. Like now as she tried to sleep with Steven Colbert droning on the tv all she could hear was Belle's voice telling her that her father did something bad.

She needed to know what the something was in order to one, find out what is wrong with Belle, and two cure her.

He didn't have a police record, she knew that much. Then again until her arrest neither did Anita or her mother. If two serial killers could have no prior record anyone could.

She needed to stop taking the work home with her. Henry was three soon he would be asking questions about her job, about his grandmother.

Maybe a glass of wine would help her sleep….


	4. Goddamn it

Regina received a call from the daycare she would bring Henry to that they discovered black mold in the walls and they had to shut down immediately. So she was going to have to telecommute to work until she could find someone to watch him for her.

She had to cancel her session with Ella and was getting numerous emails from the owner of the hospital wanting her to go to his office immediately. She already told him what happened and was expecting a loud angry phone call.

But she got to spend time with her son in between catching up on paperwork.

She was currently making breakfast for Henry when the phone rang and she knew it was Gold. That sick bastard.

"Mommy is going to be right back okay Henry, she just needs to answer the call." She turned off the burners on the stove just to be safe and kept her eye on the boy in the living room playing with his toys while watching tv.

"Regina." Gold's voice on the other end made her roll her eyes.

"Yes Gold it's me. Who else is going to answer my phone?"

"Are you aware that there is a female in the male ward?"

"For the last time Gold just because Gary is flamboyant does not mean he is a woman."

"I mean Mulan."

"His name is Ping."

"No he is not a he. He is a she and her name is Mulan."

"Gender is very complicated issue. He is a he if he feels like a he."

"Does he have a penis?"

"Well I never personally checked. Do you often look at the gentiles of the patients of the hospital?"

"I'm going to make this very clear. Anyone with a penis goes into the men's ward. Anyone without goes into the women's. Got it?"

"So if a man is mutilated and castrated he goes in the women's?"

"No penis and breasts mean Women's ward."

"So a fat man who had his penis chopped off goes in Women's."

"GET MULAN OUT OF THE MEN'S WARD!" With that Gold hung up, he always hated dealing with Regina and luckily it was mutual.

She didn't understand how this was an issue. Fucking Gold. Now she had to call Mary Margret and get this all sorted out. Poor Ping, his life was hard enough since they for someone view transgender as a mental disorder.

…

Belle was happily cuddling with Red on the couch watching tv. Regina wasn't in so they found a way to convince an already swamped Mary Margret into letting Red out, no restraints but then again there was no one else on the floor that they could hurt. Everyone was out to group therapy but since Belle never actually did anything in group and Red wasn't actually allowed to join they had the room all to themselves no Ella humping them or Aurora fainting or complaining about how fat she thought she was. Belle liked this. She got to be with her Red. This was better than going to a book store. But she wouldn't mind going to a book store as well.

Mary Margret was trying to do two jobs at once and Regina did almost everything so it was not a easy position to fill in for.

Ella's session had been cancelled for today. As well as Auroa's but neither girl minded.

Now however she was trying to get a patience out of the men's ward where even she believed she belonged and into a room. Not that they really had a free room. She could shuffle them around all she wanted either way it could not be done without shoving someone into a room like Red's. Heavy steel doors that were always locked. Emma was violent enough but so was Mulan...Ella was the most agressive by far but according to the hospitals list of violent behaviour sexual agression was not a good enough reason for going in that room.

She really wished Regina was back.

...

Group was always a fun event. It wasn't every day that you got to hear other people's messed up problems.

"Ella do you want to go next?" The nurse leading the group session asked.

"I just an answer to my question." Ella admitted. She never got an actual answer from Mary Margret or Regina but this nurse might be able to give it to her.

"And what question is that?"

"Why is the homicidal cannibal allowed more family visit and contact than I am?"

"Ella, the whole reason you're here is the result of what your father did to you. We can't help you recover from him if you're in contact with him."

"Her mother is the one who started going on a killing spree and eating people in front of her. How's that different?"

"Her mother is dead. She isn't in contact with her. You know that."

"What about her grandmother? I mean it is just by chance that two people she raises are murderous cannibals?"

"Ella stop watching TMZ. Aurora do you want to share?"

"I'm down three pounds." She smiled as she gave the info.

"No sweetie, that's bad. You're already underweight."

…

Regina was going through the chart trying to figure out where to put Ping. Unless someone was a danger to others they were supposed to share a room.

Emma has had a violent outburst, Ella didn't seem to have a problem raping anyone. But no that wasn't enough for them to get a single room according to Gold. Cheap asshole.

For now Ping would get his own room for now.

…

"I'm really sorry about this change Ping. Regina will be in tomorrow and if you need to talk to her before then let me know and we'll get her on the phone." Mary Margret was bringing Ping to the ward she wasn't sure what he was told as to why he suddenly was moving to the women's ward but as long as she didn't have to say why she didn't really care.

"This is Red and Belle." She gestured to the girls on the couch. "Red you need to go back to your room or put on the restraints."

"Can I just have the jacket?" Red really didn't see the point to the muzzle.

"Fine." Mary Margret helped her into it before gesturing towards Ping. "This is Ping girls. He's going to be stay here for awhile."

"Ella's going to be pleased." Belle noted smiling and waving at the transsexual.

"Hi." Ping waved back.

"Come on I'll show your room." Mary Margret had started to lead the way before she turned back to Belle. "Can you show Ping around for me I need to finish up some paper work for his transfer."

"If I do can I sleep with Red tonight?"

"No."

"Then no."

…

Mary Margret was in Regina's office finish off updating Ping's file when the phone started to ring.

"Dr. Mills office how can I help you?"

"Doctor Mills?"

"No this is Dr. Blanchard Doctor Mills is out of the office at the moment. Is there a message I could take?"

"This is St. Petet's hospital. We tried her house phone and cell but couldn't reach her. We need to inform her that we may have misplaced her mother."

"How do you misplace a serial killer?"

"We said may have. We didn't say we did."

"Is she missing?"

"Yes."

"Notify the police. I'll make sure an officer is at her house. Cora might try and go there."

Mary Margret hung up and groaned. She didn't want to deal with a serial killer on the loose. She also didn't want people finding out that the daughter of the worst serial killer in the country's daughter was running a mental hospital which held the criminally insane.

…

The security guards watched as Regina Mills badge was swiped into the main door entering Anita's cell. Due to reasons they only had a camera set up but the computer told them when a badge was swiped.

They also didn't notice that the only person who was the security down there hadn't spoken into the radio in awhile.

Anita sat up in her cell and grinned. "This is a surprise."

"Here's another." The person tossed a file into the cell. "Enjoy."

"You're just going to leave me in here?"

"My dear I clearly can't teach you anything."

"Fuck you Cora."

"My dear you already did." Cora smiled as she walked back out, passed the now dead guard. She had a grandson to go visit and a daughter to fix.


End file.
